Don't Take the Girl
by Dream Keeper
Summary: Zechs and Noin meet each other at a very young age and the story proceeds from there. Can't say anything else or I ruin the plot. Please read and review. Thanx!


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Maker: Okay peeps, standard yada. I do not own Gundam Wing. *Sniffs* Sad but true. It belongs to its respectable owners. I promise to return the g-boys and girls, only slightly worse for the wear, when I'm through with them. So please no suing please. *turns pockets inside out* We're broke! Did I forget anything?  
  
Christa: Wow, for once you didn't say that you were only using them for this twisted fic! Its amazing! And Dreamy here forgot to tell you that the song..... um...... I don't know what it's called, but it doesn't belong to us either. We're only using it for this twisted songfic. EEP!!!!!!!!!! NOW YOU HAVE ME SAYING THAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Dream Maker: *innocently* Saying what?  
  
Christa: THE TWISTED FIC PHRASE!!!!!!!  
  
Dream Maker: Well it serves you right for calling me Dreamy you silly muse. Oy, please don't mind her. Anyway, its our second try at writing one of these. I know the first one didn't turn out very well but we're hoping this one goes better. So please keep that in mind and enjoy this fic. Please forgive this humble writer if it stinks worse than the other one. ^_^*  
  
Christa: You're going to be humble when I'm through with you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
  
When he was eight years old  
  
A little girl walked through the front gate  
  
Holding a fishing pole  
  
His dad looked down and smiled  
  
Said we can't leave her behind  
  
Son I know you don't want her to go  
  
But someday you'll change your mind  
  
And Johnny said  
  
Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thomson,  
  
Take my best friend Joe  
  
Take any boy that you want  
  
As long as she don't go  
  
Daddy please  
  
Don't take the girl  
  
Zechs tried to tug his tackle box out from under the pile of junk cluttered on top of it but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to budge it. He thought about moving all the stuff on it but that would take hours.  
  
"Man, this just isn't fair! I hate being so little!" he cried in frustration as he kicked the cardboard box at the base of the pile. He immediately regretted it because the huge pile started to sway like a branch in the wind. Then it started to topple over. Boxes came raining down toward him but he was swept out of harms way and into his fathers loving arms.  
  
"Zechs, why didn't you wait for me to help you?" King Peacecraft scolded as he set his son back on the ground.  
  
"I thought I could do it myself. I really wanted to do it by myself but I'm still too little."  
  
"Not too little to make a big mess I see." His father said, looking around at the mess. Zechs also look and was horrified at what he saw. Boxes of every shape and size littered the floor, their contents strewn everywhere. Seeing his son's reaction to the mess his father continued, "But we can clean this up when we get back. We don't want all the big fish to be gone before we can even get to the pond now can we?"  
  
"No way!" Zechs cried as he grabbed his tackle box and rushed out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute Zechs." King Peacecraft said, stopping his son in his tracks. "You forgot something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." He held out a brand new fishing pole and was delighted to see his sons eyes light up.  
  
"Thank you!" Zechs ran back to his father and through his arms around his neck. Then the both of them left the shed and walked towards the car. After loading up their lunch and fishing gear they were just climbing into the old Ford (I don't own that either) when the gate behind them creaked. Both turned to see a little girl standing there. She had black hair with bangs covering part of her face, and she wore a shirt, overalls and boots. She would have looked like a normal servant girl that worked at their weekend getaway cabin but for the fact that she was holding a fishing pole.  
  
"Who's she and what's she doing here?" Zechs said as he wrinkled his nose. He'd never seen a scrawnier, more boyish looking girl in his entire life.  
  
"It looks like she wants to come fishing with us."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Zechs cried. "It's just suppose to be you and me!"  
  
"Someday you might change your mind Zechs. Be nice to her or you'll be cleaning the shed yourself."  
  
Defeated Zechs had to reply, "Yes dad." He knew he'd never change his mind but he had to be nice to her. She wouldn't catch a bigger fish than him anyway.  
  
Same old boy, same sweet girl  
  
Ten years down the road  
  
He held her close and kissed her lips  
  
In front of the picture show  
  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
  
Grabbed her by the arm  
  
Said if you do what I tell you to  
  
There wont be any harm  
  
And Johnny said  
  
Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit card  
  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
  
Here's the key to my car  
  
Mister give it a whirl  
  
Just please  
  
Don't take the girl  
  
Zechs and Noin were at the faire just outside the military academy celebrating Noin's birthday and the fact that they were graduating in only five days.  
  
"Zechs, can you believe that its already been ten years since we started the academy?"  
  
"No Noin, I can't. But I guess that time flies when you're with someone like you."  
  
"Oh Zechs, you're just saying that. You know as well as I do that I'm a real grouch when I'm tired or I have a test coming up or something."  
  
"That's a part of you that everyone sees. No one else sees the other side of you that I get to." Zechs said as he leaned down and claimed Noin's lips with his. She melted against him and when they finally ended the kiss she was reluctant to detach herself from him.  
  
"Zechs look! A picture show. And there's a contest for the best picture!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Maybe we should enter the picture of the time I went fishing with you and I caught the bigger fish. Remember how small yours was?"  
  
"I prefer not to."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your pride?" Noin joked.  
  
"Noin, that fish was so small that dad almost made me throw it back. You have no idea how humiliating that was."  
  
"How could I? I've never been beaten when it comes to fishing."  
  
"COME HERE!" A strangers voice shouted. Noin spun around to find a large man standing beside her. He grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back.  
  
"NOIN!"  
  
"Don't move kid or your girl here gets it." The man said, brandishing a pistol. Noin, despite spending the last ten years in the military academy, was terrified to the point that she couldn't do anything in her own defense. Zechs was just as helpless. He couldn't do anything without running the risk of getting Noin hurt or, even worse, killed.  
  
"I'll give you anything you want. Take anything you want. Just leave Noin alone." Zechs pleaded as he held out his wallet and his car keys. The man just looked at him as if he disgusted him before he took off into the crowd, dragging Noin behind him.  
  
Zechs was after him in a flash. There was no way that creep was getting away with Noin. Zechs wouldn't allow it. He'd save her somehow.  
  
Same old boy, same sweet girl  
  
Five years down the road  
  
There's gunna be a little one  
  
And she says it time to go  
  
Doctor says the baby's fine  
  
But you'll have to leave  
  
'Cause his mama's fading fast  
  
And Johnny hit his knees  
  
Then he prayed  
  
Take the very breath you gave me  
  
Take the heart from my chest  
  
I'll gladly take her place it you'll let me  
  
Make this my last request  
  
Take me out of this world  
  
God please,  
  
Don't take the girl  
  
  
  
Zechs paced the hall of the waiting room as his friends looked on. The doctors had thrown him out of the room five hours ago and no one had bothered to give him any news. He was getting really worried that something had gone wrong. Was it the baby? Was it Noin? God, what would he do without her, or the baby. It was terrible for him to think but it he had to loose one of them he'd rather it be the baby. He'd never gotten to truly know it so it would hurt a little less.  
  
"Sir? Sir!"  
  
"Yes? How's the baby? Has it been born yet? What is it? How's Noin? Is-"  
  
"Sir, the baby's a girl and she's very healthy. But I'm afraid your wife...... Sir, we don't think she'd going to live. She had a really hard labor and she's just barely holding on. We don't think she'll stay more than a few minutes....."  
  
Zechs didn't wait to listen to anything else. He pushed past the nurse and into the room. All the extra staff had vacated already so only Noin and the tiny baby occupied the room.  
  
"Noin?"  
  
"Zechs." Her voice was very faint and it didn't look like she was breathing at all, even though he knew she was. She was as pale as the porcelain doll he'd bought her for her birthday the year before and to him, she looked like if anyone touched her she would break.  
  
"Noin, its a girl. We have a baby girl."  
  
"I know Zechs. But I'm so tired. I have to go Zechs."  
  
"Noin, you can't leave me. You can't leave us! I can't live without you Noin."  
  
"You have to Zechs." Her voice was growing fainter still.  
  
"Who's going to be there to kiss our girls cuts and who's going to tell her that all boys are jerks? Who's going to fix her hair for her every morning and who's going to stay up with her when she had bad dreams? You can't go Noin. We need you too much!"  
  
"Zechs....."  
  
"Noin! Damn it Noin, you're stronger than this. If you're strong enough to keep your cool and rescue yourself when someone has a gun pointed at you then you're strong enough for this!"  
  
Zechs stayed and talked to her the whole night. Relena, Hilde, Cathy, and Sally all held her hand and the gundam boys all tried to give them both encouraging words. But their friends knew that there was little they could do.  
  
When the morning sun found them Zechs had fallen asleep kneeling next to her bed. When he looked at her she was too pale. She was too still. She was gone. Zechs hung his head and cried.  
  
"Zechs?" His head jerked up and he looked into the tired eyes of his beloved wife.  
  
"Noin, is that really you? This isn't just some demented trick that my mind's playing on me?"  
  
"You said I couldn't leave. You wouldn't let me." Zechs smiled through his tears. At the same time the baby started to cry. He went over to the cradle, picked her up, and set her in her mothers arms for the first time.  
  
"What are we going to name her?"  
  
"What about Hope Faith Charity Peacecraft?"  
  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing  
  
When he was eight years old  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Maker: So, what do you think? Is it any good? It's only the second one I've ever written..... (The first one is a real bomb so I haven't posted it. Maybe if I get some reviews I will! ^_^)  
  
Christa: *nervous* I hate writing these kinds of fics. The ones that are already on the net always seem so much better.  
  
Dream Maker: Well don't blame me. You're the muse, not me!  
  
Christa: No duh genius.  
  
Dream Maker: Well, I think Christa is getting crabby and its time for her nap. *pats Christa on the head* So we'll go now and hopefully post something else soon! Thanx for reading!  
  
Christa: *waves* Thank you! *turns around and proceeds to give Dream Maker an ear full about why she needs to appreciate muses*  
  
Dream Maker: SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
